


second winner's the first loser

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he won your prize<br/>you poor little thing, you don't even get a consolation prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	second winner's the first loser

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like this one a whole lot. :/ Oh well. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own nothin'.

you stand in the background, wishing he were you  
'cause he won your prize  
but he doesn't even know it  
(he does, of _course_ he does, don't try and make him seem **nice** ]  
you poor little thing, you don't even get a consolation prize  
but you'll move on  
[you won't, you know you won']  
you always do  
{or, at least, you _try_ }  
you'll keep on wishing, keep on dreaming  
keep on loving  
keep on loving her


End file.
